Disguise
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: -old- When Misa recieves a love letter, she soon learns that It wasn't Light being shy about asking her out on a date... L X Misa
1. Chapter 1

**This is ridiculous little oneshot I made. Hope you enjoy. XD (P.S- L X Misa is one of my favorite couples. XD)**

Misa smiled to herself as she gazed dreamily at her love letter, written by, "anonymous." She giggled girlishly as she whispered, "Oh Light, no need to be secretive…"

Her letter read, "Meet me at the Kasan Coffee shop at 10:00 A.M. Love, Anonymous."

She sighed, and thought, "Maybe he finally wants to admit his Love to me…"

She pressed the letter against her chest and heaved another sigh… She began to explore what she had in her Wardrobe, tossing aside what she found Ugly, or what she thought Light would not like.

She finally found a small red and black plaid skirt, fish net stockings with a black banana strap shirt.

She threw on a tie and flourished her face with all the makeup she could, put her hair into pigtails and slipped on buckled boots. She was set. With a glance of the clock, she ran threw the door with her purse in her hand.

She got to the coffee shop taking in a few breaths; but there was no sight of Light Yagami, just a mysterious looking man wearing a Beanie, sunglasses, a dark blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He had unruly dark hair that was pulled

into a ponytail.

She wrinkled her nose and leaned against the wall next to him, looking around quite frantically for any sign of her pretty, perfect boyfriend.

The man that stood next to her turned to her, his face was pale and he had long bony fingers, "Are you, looking for someone Amane-san?"

"Ugh, I am, I have no--…" She soon realized that she was answering to someone she not only didn't know, but who knew her name.

She looked up at him with a questioning frown, "How do you know my name?"

A smirk played around this stranger's pallid lips, "I am anonymous, and will be treating you for the whole day." He walked from the wall, showing his terrible posture as he slowly bowed.

Misa furrowed her trim eyebrows and looked away; she started to walk back to the hotel,

"I get all prepped up for nothing…" She grumbled angrily under her breath.

The mystery boy's mouth dropped slightly and he ran up behind her, "M-Misa-Chan--..."

She turned around angrily and snapped, "What?" His face dropped, "I promise that today won't be a disappointment if you let me take you out… I swear that you'll enjoy yourself…"

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the hot cement, "Where will you be taking Misa?"

His face became happy once again, "Where ever you'd like."

She tilted her head, the angry expression on her face not changing, "The pay? Will you pay for it all?"

"Every cent, no matter the cost" He replied; he was obviously enjoying his easy win.

Her frown changed to a cheery smile, "Okay then!" She took his hand and ran him towards the pastry shop. She ordered a cheesecake slice, a strawberry Mont Blanc and two slices of shortcake.

The mystery guest only ordering a Strawberry cheesecake had slight trouble sitting down… he hesitated and still shifts in his chair.

"Uh, Misa won't you gain weight??" Misa shook her head, with a smile reaching her ears, "Nope. I learned how I won't gain weight if I don't think about it from one of my friends!"

The mystery boy smirked, "What friend?" Her smile actually widened, "My friend Ryuuzaki." He started laughing! His laugh was light, and very cute, unlike Raito's cold chuckle…

Misa shook her head; she didn't want to fall for this strange person and thought about the important things, like how Misa had no idea why this person started laughing.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" She asked arching her eyebrows curiously. He shook his head, "No, nothing…" Her eyebrows furrowed and she slowly took another bite, chewing slowly as she watched the stranger stare casually at her, whatever  
his eyes really were staring at, she hadn't a clue; his shades covered his eyes. Misa self conciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, what's your name?" Misa asked budging a smile.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and then said bluntly, "I'm not telling."

Misa's smile then widened; her challenge was to find this strangers name.

"fine then, I have a game… If I guess your name correctly by the end of the day, you must show me your identity." Misa said, her smile still wide but mischievous.

The stranger's lips then curled into another mischievous smile and replied,

"if you don't find it out by 8:00 P.M you will have to kiss me."

Misa's face turned red and her eyes widened. She was determined to find this stranger's name… her lips were Light's and Light's alone.

"Deal?" He whispered tauntingly. Misa's stomach clenched, she wasn't good at games like this.

She gripped her fists, but then a courageous smile formed on her face, "Deal."

He took her small perfect hand in his slender bony fingers and shook it.

"Let the Challenge begin…"

"GIVE ME A HINT!" She snapped. The stranger's Face dropped, "But the game has only just begun…"

"I don't care, give me a Hint." The stranger sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"I was a tennis champion at one point of my life." Misa too, rubbed her chin thoughtfully; she was never a fan of many sports unless it was modeling. Something only a few dedicated models counted as a sport.

"Uhm… I don't know…"

He smiled again, "well, in the meantime, why don't I take you to Space land? Maybe that'll help you think…"

Misa broke into a tremendous smile, "I would LOVE that! Waiter!" She called. The waiter smiled, and gave them the check, which, "Ms. Mystery", paid for.

They rode the bus, passing time by chatting casually; Misa seemed to forget about the bet, and was enjoying herself… "Light-Kun hasn't ever taken me anywhere…" she thought sadly. But she then realized what she was saying and shook her

head, "I love Light!" she continued to convince herself quietly in her head.

When they got to Space Land, Misa dragged Ms. Mystery everywhere she found appealing, or what looked fun. The two finally took a break, and got a drink.

"Hint Two please." She said, smiling to herself; she was having great fun.

"I know your Boyfriend Light. I'm a close, 'Friend.'"  
Misa thought for a few minutes, she only knew a few of Light's friends.  
"Uraha?"  
"No."  
"Daisuke?"  
"No."  
"Aiza, Kuseke, Narukami?"  
"No, No, and No."  
Misa grumbled, this is like Rumplestiltskin, She thought to herself.  
"Is it Rumplestiltskin?" Ms. Mystery laughed, Soft… Cute… Misa had to admit, she loved his laugh.  
"No, it isn't Rumplestiltskin."  
Misa crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "I was close?"  
Ms. Mystery propped his head on the back over his hands, still smiling, "No. I'm afraid not. Though, my first and last name starts with a letter in that name."  
Misa thought about the name, but after what felt like years, quit on that hint.  
"So, where to next?" he asked Misa.  
"Shopping! There are loads of shops around Space land."  
They literally shopped till they dropped, around 7:50, the two took another seat.  
"Hint, Hint, Hint!" Misa chorused. He looked at her, taking in a few breathes, she sure could shop…  
" hmm…..Light has punched me before, pretty much all over the face area.." Misa's eyes shot open,  
"He punched you?" A small hand moved quickly to Ms. Mystery's smooth face. Light blush formed on his cheeks, and Misa soon realized what she was doing and pulled away.  
"Uhm… sorry…" She whispered, blushing quite furiously. He turned to her, looking down at his watch, "Misa?"  
"Uhm, yes?" She whispered, still embarrassed.  
"it's 8:00 P.M."

Misa looked over, completely in shock. She lost, and had to kiss this stranger.

He smirked and looked at her dumbfounded face with satisfaction.

"Well, might as well get on with it…" He moved in, but Misa put her hand up to her mouth.

"Tell me who you are first!" She called in a muffled voice, "Please!"

His face dropped, "But if I tell you, you surely won't kiss me. You already have Light, and if he found out it was me who you kissed he would be mad."

"but I…. I don't--…"

"You are in love with Yagami, correct?"

She bit her bottom lip, and looked down,

"…..I…. Don't love Light like I thought I did…." The stranger looked at her with utter amazement.

"Ms. Mystery, you made me happy! Light never takes me places, his laugh is cold, and evil… when I'm around him I feel exposed and prone to negative things, but while I was around you, I was happy and felt safe!"

He not only was surprised by Misa's better Grammar, but the fact that she just admitted that she DIDN'T LOVE LIGHT.

The stranger leaned away from her, and took in a deep breath. He pulled the beanie from his head, took the hair tie from his hair, and took the sunglasses off.

He shook his untidy, jet black hair, and the dark circles under his eyes came into notice. Misa's eyes widened, something COMPLETELY obvious was finally revealed to her.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" L looked at her with a small smile.

"Well… Seeing that you know who I am, I guess I should leave..." he started to stand up, and began to walk away.

"Ryuuzaki!!" She yelled, jumping up and taking his hand.

He looked down at her, he was much taller then she normally imagined.

"Uhm… I lost, so I still have to kiss you!" her face flushed, as L looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You still want to kiss me?" She nodded, and looked at him, "I like you, not Light!" At this L smiled lightly, his hands came up and cupped her face gently. She shut her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers. When they did, he was soft, but

the kiss was Nice. Before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around L's neck, and the kiss started to get slightly deeper, and more passionate.

He kissed down her neck, and back to her lips without hesitation, sooner or later, Misa's legs were wrapped around his waist. The tender, sweet warmth that built up in Misa's chest; it was kindness like she never felt before. Light never gave

her this… and if he did kiss her, it was cold, and she never got that spark. But L, gave her that warm, loving sensation that a couple should feel when they kiss.

"You two! Stop that, we're closing down soon anyways!"

Misa and L didn't stop, but finally broke free and looked at the security guard. Misa pouted and almost shot back at the guard, but L placed a long bony finger on her lip as he slowly set her down. "We'll continue this later…" He mumbled in her  
ear.

**Hope you liked that! A lot of people on another website think I should make a second chapter. Do you agree?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people who have reviewed and set this story to their alert list! I'm very sorry that I didn't post this fater, and that ot's short, but I thank you so much! BEcause without you all, I would have even thought about continuing this story! Please enjoy!!**

Misa watched as L sauntered away, leaving her alone in the zoo with the security guard, "Uh, mam? Are you deaf? You have to leave!" he yelled out to her, but the now dazed Misa stared dreamily out into the distance, ignoring the constant complaints from the guard. The same warm feeling still enveloped her heart, and her stomach was in knots. "oooh…." She sighed and skipped towards the entrance, careful not to run into anything on the way out. Ryuuzaki and Ryuuzaki only occupied her thoughts, and senses. She had never felt anything so… pleasant. She was ecstatic, and started to wonder about all the things that had just occurred. Ryuuzaki…. Just as she came around the corner of the zoo entrance, officially leaving, she heard a voice call her name, "Misa!" They yelled. She gasped, and turned hopefully, but was disappointed to see Light walking towards her, his hands clenched into fists as he approached her. Her stomach lurched slightly and she almost ran when she saw the look that flared in his eyes. "Misa, where have you been? I tried calling you and you wouldn't pick up!" He growled, gripping her right arm tightly. She whimpered and bit back tears, returning a distressed gaze as he glowered down at her.

"Where have you been?" He whispered, his eyes slanted in a glare still.

"Just… shopping Light. I'm sorry."

"… Get back home." He seethed, letting go of her arm, turning on his heel, and stomping off, leaving a now very upset Misa rubbing her sore arm. She looked down, and saw a red hand print, and when she lifted her arm, there was a dull pain. "oohh… Light you jerk.." she murmered to herself.

"You seem happy, Ryuuzaki." Light grumbled, propping his head on his hand, watching L stare at the bright screen, watching Misa in her room. A smile was tugging at the corners of L's mouth as he chewed contently on his index finger, watching Misa as she read a magazine, flipping threw pages, and, occasionally, glance up at the security camera with the smallest smile that L could hardly make out on those lush, pink lips.

He remembered the other night… L's toes wiggled and he spun his chair around to face Light, the smile gone, "What do you mean Yagami-kun?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, his jet black hair falling more over his dull, black rimmed eyes.

"… Never mind." Light growled, spinning his chair around to face the homework he brought along with him, scribbling answers down untidily.

L almost smirked to himself, and he turned back to face the small screen, peering into it, waiting for Misa to look up at him…

It was driving him crazy. "Light-kun, could you watch the screens for me please?" L slowly switched the screen to Misa's room to a different hallway.

Light looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, and he replied snappily, "I have homework."

"I'm afraid that that can wait Light." L said bluntly, standing from his chair and slumping for the exit.

"L—Ryuuzaki, what're you---..."

"Bathroom."

And with that, L closed the door behind him, and started for Misa's room.

Misa stared at each page of the magazine, and smirked in silent triumph when she saw her face beaming on the thin paper. "It's me..." she giggled, turning the other page, when she heard a soft, _click. _She looked up from the magazine and saw her door slowly creek open.

She gasped excitedly and sat up, "Ryuuzaki!" she cried standing from her bed and rushing towards him. He smiled and put a finger to his lips, "shhh... I'll only be here for a bit." Misa's lips stuck out in a pout as L closed the door, and she crossed her arms, "Aww, how long?" She asked.

"For however long it takes one to use the restroom."

"Well… number 1 or number two?"

L looked up in curiosity, cocking his head. "Pardon?"

Misa giggled, blushing slightly, "Number one means pee, and two means poo."

Her face's red tint deepened in color and she couldn't help but to laugh out loud when _his _face reddened as well. "Ah… well… what's number three?" He queried, smiling slightly.

Misa chuckled and she cupped her hands around her mouth. L leaned in, with a hand cupped around his ear, and she whispered, giggling, "Diarrhea."

L looked over at her smiling face, and returned a smile.

"I see. Well, which one takes longest?"

Misa's features morphed into a look of deep thought and she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Uhm… well it depends, Number 1 if you drank a lot of water, two if you had heaping amounts of food and three… if you aren't feeling so good?"

L chuckled lightly and nodded, gaining a small amount of blush from Misa. _Ohhh… I love his laugh. _

"Then number two for me."

She giggled a bit more and sat down on her bed. She watched L examine her things, and flip threw magazines and books, holding them in that peculiar way.  
"Ryuuzaki, sit next to me." She said, patting the spot next to her. He looked down at the plushy surface of the bed, and carefully sat in his usual position; squatting.

"How are you?" He asked her chewing his thumb. She blushed and looked down, "Nothing much…" she said quietly, fiddling with her satin sleeve. L pursed his lips and reached out with his index finger pointed, and placed it under Misa's chin, tilting her head up to face him. Her eyes widened and the pink turned to red as he examined her pretty features, "Misa, are you sick?" he asked her.

"Oh uhm, no." She said smiling as he lifted her chin a bit more, looking at her neck, and then, turning her head to get a better look at her left cheek.

She bit her bottom lip when his long bony hand flattened over her forehead, trying to feel her temperature. "I see…" He whispered.

"See what?"

"Misa is flustered." He pointed out. Misa smiled and shrugged, "Well… okay?"

L nodded, smiling to himself, and looked down at his wiggling toes.

"I think I might have to take my leave." He said, turning back to Misa. She looked up, the color draining from her cheeks, "No, please stay. Misa wants you to stay." She pleaded,

Her eyes wide as she tried to pull off a puppy dog face while she placed a hand on his shoulder. L sighed heavily; resisting the urge to hug her tightly and give her kisses all over, but couldn't hide his blush. Misa grinned and poked his cheek, "Aw, you're blushing." She giggled. L looked up at her, and decided that he couldn't leave just like that… after all; he HAD promised that they would continue what they started.

"Shall we presume?" he asked her. Misa's thin eyebrows curled into a perplexed position, and she cocked her head.

"Just oblige. Happily, if you would." L said, his shoulders slumping.

Misa's eyes widened a bit; she honestly had absolutely no clue as to what L was talking about. "Oh, uhm… k then? We… shall, presume?"

L smiled and nodded once, "Alright then."

He quickly leaned in, and pressed his lips onto hers. Misa responded almost immediately, kissing him back, her hands already snaking up to wrap around his neck. But when she lifted her arm, she winced slightly, and L noticed. He pulled away and looked down at her, "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly as she rubbed her arm. "Ph, nothing…" she smiled sweetly up at him, "So, lets just continue…" when she leaned in, L placed a finger on his lips, and reached over with the other hand to take her soft satin sleeve. Her hand twitched slightly, but she let him slowly lift the sleeve up, revealing a light purple bruise circling her upper arm. Misa bit her bottom lip and stared at it with L, who's mouth dropped slightly.

"Misa, how did this happen?"

She shook her head and tried to force a smile, but her stomach clenched tightly.

"It's nothing."

"Did Light do this to you?" he whispered. Misa exhaled deeply threw her nose, and looked down at her knees; "…" she nodded slowly.

L's mouth fell open a bit more and he let go of her sleeve, letting it fall back down to conceal her arm.

He couldn't believe it. L nodded and carefully stepped onto the floor, heading for the door. "W-wait, Ryuuzaki, what're you doing?" Misa called after him. He turned to her and replied, his voice low, with anger thrummed in the words, "To pay Yagami-San a visit…"


End file.
